Daughter's of the Sea
by Calbwar
Summary: Life for the girls as humans has become full of abuse breakups and secrets exposed When they run away to the sea they find magical treasure beneath the sea hidden in an old abandoned sunken ship a blue moon strikes bringing new abilities and a call from the god of the sea Poseidon himself who pleads for help in a dangerous quest to save the sea! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1- Grounded Again

**H2o: Just Add Water Fan fiction**

**Daughter's of the Sea**

Chapter 1- Grounded…again

Cleo Sertori sat on her pink and purple bed, bored to death. She was grounded…again. And why? Because of her dumb secret, that's why. It was also because of her annoying kid sister, Kim. Kim had been pulling one of her mischievous pranks yet again. Kim refused to do the dishes and when Cleo was forced to she turned on the sink and it sprayed her right in the face. Luckily she got away just in time.

However, because she didn't do her chores, she was grounded. Her father, Don Sertori, had been being much more strict lately. At first, Cleo couldn't figure it out. Don could be strict and firm sometimes, but not this much. Something was fishy and Cleo soon figured it out. It was not Don's idea to be this way. No. It was the influence of his new wife Samantha (Sam for short) Sertori. Sam was not who she first implied to be. No not one bit.

Sam had only acted nice to win the heart of Don and the approval of his children. Cleo didn't know why, it's not like Don had much money, so she couldn't be a gold digger. She soon found out. Cleo found out her sneaky plan by reading her stepmother's diary. Cleo didn't mean to read it, atleast at first. She had been looking for her Dad to ask him if she could host a sleepover with Rikki and Bella (the real reason was because of the full moon of course). When Cleo didn't find him in his (and Sam's) room she went to look elsewhere.

On her way out she bumped into the dark wood desk and knocked over a small brown book. As she picked it up she saw something that caught her eye. Something frightening very frightening "Boarding school". So Cleo read it and soon found she had read a lot more than she ment too. Sam loved Don. She really did. What she didn't love was kids. Which was why she plotted to be rid of these "pests" as she called Kim and Cleo. Cleo found out that somehow Sam was going to convince Don to send Kim to a strict cruel boarding school and Cleo to a boarding school college.

She didn't however find out how Sam was going to accomplish this devilish plan. Because right at that very instant Sam had walked in. Enraged that Cleo had found out her maniacal plan she threatened Cleo. Cleo became very scared. She didn't know what to do. Because of the threat she dared not tell her dad or anyone else. Cleo was terrified, so terrified, for her and for her sister. Even though Kim could be annoying and selfish and many other things, she still loved her sister and didn't want anything to happen to her.

So here she sat. And here she would sit for a very long time. Being grounded almost every week, and having an evil step mom wasn't her only problem. Cleo also missed Lewis VERY much. After visiting her for graduation he still decided to go back overseas. Cleo felt as if her heart were torn in two. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Rikki. Cleo picked it up and answered it. "Hey Rikki" she said glumly. "Cleo what's wrong? And where are you we planned to meet at Mako and you never showed?" Rikki replied over the phone. "Well you see my dad grounded me" She sighed. "What?! Why?! That jerk!" Rikki questioned angrily. "He's not a jerk he's my dad and it's a long story" Cleo replied. "Well let's here it" Rikki said.

"I'm not sure I should really tell you because Sam-" She was interrupted as Don stormed into the room. "Cleo! What do you think you're doing! You know you're grounded!" Don yelled yanking the phone from Cleo's hands. He threw it onto the floor in rage and smashed it with his foot. "Dad! That's my phone I pay for it with my own money!" Cleo cried. "For talking on your phone you are grounded for two more weeks!" He bellowed. "But dad I-" "Shut up!" He interrupted. Then he stomped off slamming the door behind him.

Cleo lied down on her bed, her face in her pillow, as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2- Big news

Chapter 2- Big News

**Note: Sorry this chapter is so short I tried to stretch it out!**

Bella Hartley walked down the boardwalk towards Will's boat shed Will Benjamin, her boyfriend, had told her he wanted "to talk" and she was pretty sure she knew what that meant Bella lightly knocked at the wooden door. To her dismay Sophie Benjamin (Will's younger sister) had answered the door. "Ugh! You again, what do you want?" Sophie said in disgust. "I came to see Will" Bella replied trying her best to act cordial with Will's sister, when in reality they hated each other. "Can't you just leave him alone! I won't have my brother hanging around with a witch like you. Mark my words if you don't stay away from Will I will get my revenge" Sophie threatened. "First of all if anyone's a witch it's you. And second I'll do what I want, you don't own Will" Bella rebutted. "If you do what you want then I'll do what I want. I'll give you one last warning, stay away from Will or else!" Sophie snapped. "Is that a threat?" Bella asked. "More or less." Sophie said with an evil grin, then walked away. "Whatever" Bella replied unconcerned. "Fine have it your way" Sophie muttered with a hint of pure evil in her voice.  
Bella shrugged it off and went inside. It's not like she could really do anything to separate them. "Will I'm here" She called looking around the cluttered room consisting of diving gear and his prized shell collection.  
"Hey babe, come on in sorry about the mess" Will replied coming into the room. Bella plopped down on the leather couch with Will. "It's okay I don't mind" Bella smiled. "Make yourself comfortable" Will changed the subject. "Thanks" She said. "Anyways like I said on the phone I need to talk to you about something" Will replied. "Okay" Bella said reaching into her pocket for her peach flavored lip-gloss. "Actually I really do just wanna talk" Will said awkwardly. "Right" Bella blushed embarrassingly.  
"I have some news" He said serious. "Oh really? Bad or good?" Bella asked worriedly. "Well…" Will started. "Will, what is it? You seem nervous" Bella replied also nervous. "I'm so sorry" He buried his face in his hands. Bella thought she knew what was up now. "Will… are you… breaking up with me?" She asked trying to keep tears from filling her eyes. "What!? No not at all Bella I love you it's just…" Will began. "Will?" She asked. "I'm moving…" Will replied at last complete sadness in his voice. Bella froze. She couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. A nightmare had stormed. "Why…" She said at last trying to contain her depression. "My parents want me to move back in with them" He replied somberly. "And Sophie too?"  
"No she's staying behind" Will said. "Why you and not her?" Bella asked suspicious. "I-I don't know" He said also a bit confused by it. That was awfully fishy. "Will isn't there any way you can stay?" She begged. "Unfortunately not" Will said sorrowfully. "Would about us?" She said fear in her voice and tears in her eyes. "I…" Will stopped short. He couldn't even bare to look at her. They sat silent for a long time then Will finally spoke again "I'm sorry" He replied then ran out the door. Bella collapsed into tears. And she knew in her heart Sophie had something to do with this.


	3. Chapter 3- Never getting back together

Chapter 3- We are NEVER getting back together  
Note: I know this is a famous song name but shut up!

Rikki Chadwick strolled down towards the café that was named after her. As she got to the door she hesitated. Ever since she and Zane had broken up he had been following her everywhere, trying to win her back. And Rikki knew going to the café would be the most common place Zane would be. "No" Rikki thought. She wasn't going to not go anywhere just because he was there she wasn't going to hide from him anymore. She could handle this. She would not let herself fall for him again. She could do this…she hoped.  
Rikki strode confidently into the café doors. Sure enough there was Zane Bennett. What's worse was he was he was dressed like cupid holding a bouquet flowers and a balloon with Rikki's name on it. "Take me back?" He said half jokingly. Rikki was humiliated, she stormed out of the café angrier than a swarm of provoked wasps. Zane ran out after her. "Oh come on Rikki I was just joking" He replied. Rikki glared at him and continued walking away.  
"Zane you idiot!" She yelled. "Why can't you just get over me!" Zane looked down ashamed. "Rikki… I'm sorry it's just that I love you" He said quietly. "Well I don't!" Rikki lied. "Get this into your head! Read my lips We are never ever getting back together!" She scolded. Rikki ran off before he could say another word. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do, not taking him back and being so rude. "I swear if I see him one more time I'll loose it" She thought. "And too think he's the least of my problems. Rikki had a secret And this secret was not her being a mermaid. It was much worse.

Zane sat in his office (now redressed in normal clothes) feeling like a looser. "What's wrong with me!" He thought to himself. "I'm such an idiot. I just can't help it I love her SO much. But every time I try to fix things I just make it worse. Just then Sophie walked in. "What were you trying to pull out there" She asked irritated. "I don't even know."  
Sophie sighed. "Zane if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. You NEED to get over her. She's not coming back. So just forget about her" She replied. "I can't!" Zane stressed, slamming his fists into the desk frustrated. "Zane-" She started. "I'm going for a walk look over the café" Zane cut her off. He got up from his desk and walked out of the café heading towards the beach.  
Sophie rolled her eyes. Soon he would realize that SHE was the right girl for him not Rikki. But in the meantime she had bigger fish to fry. Will would be leaving, Bella would be crying, and everything would fall into place. But she wasn't done with Bella yet, oh no she had plans for that girl.

Rikki sat on the beach as the sun began to set. Zane could be such a pain. He was a thorn in her side. And yet… No she brushed the thought away as quick as it came. She couldn't let him get to her. Besides she had other problems to deal with. "Dad" She thought sadly. "Rikki?" Zane asked coming down the hill. Rikki got to her feet and started running in the opposite direction of Zane. "Wait Rikki it's not what it seems! I wasn't following you I didn't even know you were here!" He shouted. "Ya right" Rikki thought. "Rikki please" Zane said grabbing her arm. "No Zane" Rikki replied rudely.  
"Rikki how many times do I have to say I'm sorry" He said. "You can say it all you want it won't change anything" Rikki stated pulling away from him. She tripped and fell into the shore as the water surrounded her. She knew any second now she would be half fish. Zane panicked and tried to help her up, but she dove off into the ocean below. He looked around to make sure no one had seen. As far as he knew no one had seen.

Rikki swam into the moon pool. Then she remembered her phone call with Cleo a few short days ago. She had heard Cleo's dad yelling at her. Then a large crashing sound and then nothing. She was disconnected. Rikki hoped Cleo was okay. She knew how dads like that were. She knew it all to well…  
Bella was sitting there in the blue pool tears flowing from her blue-green eyes uncontrollably. "Bella!? What happened to you? You're a mess" Rikki exclaimed. "Will" She sobbed. "What did he do to you?" Rikki asked alarmed. Bella continued to cry a river. "Well?" Rikki asked impatiently. She wished Cleo was here, she was better at this comforting stuff. Finally Bella spoke. "He… He" She collapsed into tears once again. Rikki sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4- One Last Kiss

Chapter 4- One last kiss

Bella wiped another tear from her eyes as she said goodbye to Will. It had been a month since his news of leaving and now they were saying there farewells. "Oh Will I'll miss you so much!" Bella said hugging him for the 5th time that day. "Me too, and I'll call you everyday" Will promised. "Bye Will" Sophie said giving him a hug. Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Sophie grin devilishly. "Well I guess this is goodbye. By the way sorry Cleo couldn't be here, she really wanted to but she's grounded" Rikki said. "That's okay I understand. I do wonder why her father keeps grounding her it's not like Cleo to get in trouble" Will replied confused. "Yeah I don't know either and I haven't been able to talk to Cleo to figure out why" Rikki said.

While Rikki and Will said goodbye Sophie came up to Bella. "I told you I'd get my revenge. And now you're precious Will is gone forever." Sophie said with pure evil in her voice. "This is your doing!?" Bella asked astounded. "Bingo!" Sophie said sarcastically. "All I had to do is tell my parents that you and Will were getting too serious." Bella's eyes blazed with rage. "We are not!" She protested. Sure she and Will had been getting fairly closer and more serious but not like that. "Does Will know of this?" Bella asked angrily.

"Of course not he just thinks our parents wanted him back home" Sophie replied with a smirk. "But don't think this is over" Sophie threatened. "I will make you suffer" She whispered. Bella was furious she marched over to Will ready to tell him the truth. Then she hesitated. If she told him he might not believe her and think it's an excuse to get him to stay. And then Will would be mad at her. Besides Sophie was a genius when it came to twisting words, she could probably get him to think she was lying. "Goodbye guys and don't worry I'll never tell your secret" Will whispered.

What he didn't know was that Sophie had over heard that. "So Bella has a secret" She thought to herself. She grinned "I'll just have to find out what that secret is." Bella leaned closer to Will for one last kiss. But before their lips could meet Will's father honked his horn interrupting them and Will got into the car and they rode away. Tears once again streamed down her face as she ran off into the distance. Sophie smiled her work there was done. But now she would find out Bella's secret and reveal it to everyone.

Sophie was watching Bella very closely for the next few days. She looked for any clues that might reveal what this secret of hers was. So far the only thing Sophie learned was that Bella was VERY good at keeping secrets. Sophie walked around serving drinks at the café as she watched Bella sing that night at the café for the show. Sophie had to admit she was good at singing. But that only made Sophie hate her all the more. After the song finished Nate went to get a drink. Bella followed after him and they talked about something.

Sophie had to closer so she could hear what they were saying. She casually walked up to the counter as if going to get the order. She inched a little closer straining to hear their conversation. Suddenly Nate accidentally knocked over his cup and it splashed onto Bella. Immediately Bella ran towards the bathrooms and shut the door behind her. Sophie followed after her. It was a one person bathroom so she couldn't just walk in there and it would most likely be locked.

She decided to open it just a crack so that no one would see her but she could still see Bella. Sophie reach for the door handle and jiggled it. It wasn't locked! This was Sophie's chance. She slowly opened the door just the tiniest bit. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Zane. "Sophie what are you doing?" He asked confused. Of course he wasn't confused he knew Bella had gotten wet and that she had gotten in there. But Sophie was trying to see so he had to distract her. "Oh Zane I.. um… was just" Sophie didn't know how to finish her sentence. "At Rikki's Café we give our customers privacy" He said awkwardly.

"Now get back to work." Sophie sighed and walked away. She looked at the stage where the band members were awaiting Bella's return. Sophie smiled. She now knew Bella's secret.

Bella went back on stage to continue the show. She faked a smile despite the pain she was feeling inside over the heartbreak of Will's leaving. She tried her best, but she just couldn't. The words flowed from her mouth but she couldn't hear a sound. Everything around her was blurry. Bella missed Will so much and it was all Sophie's fault. She once again began to cry uncontrollably. Bella ran off the stage and over to the counter burying her face in her hands. "Bella come on we gotta finish the song" Nate whispered irritated. "I can't" She sobbed. "Hey calm down babe" Nate said putting his arm around her. "Leave me alone!" Bella screamed. Everyone's eyes fell upon her. Bella's face reddened like a tomato. Sophie laughed evilly.

Nate walked away awkwardly. Sophie came up to Bella. "Poor little Bella oh so heartbroken" She mocked. Bella looked up tears still in her eyes. "And it gets better" She smiled cackling like a witch. "I've found out your secret and you just wait til I reveal it to the world!" Sophie whispered. Bella's eyes widened with fear. "What!? But how did you find out?" She asked nervously. "Will told me" She lied. "No! He couldn't have he wouldn't!" Bella protested in disbelief. "Oh but he did. He doesn't care about you he never did" Sophie fibbed like a true con artist. Bella shot out of the café faster than a swarm of bees.

Bella dove off into the water still weeping like crazy. Sophie smiled as Bella ran out. Everything was falling into place. Rikki was gone, Bella was miserable, and she knew Will would come back and dive again all she had to do is let him know that Bella no longer wanted anything to do with him. But it still wasn't over the next time Bella walked into the café she would reveal her secret to everyone and completely humiliate her. Life was gold for Sophie. Now it was time to move in on Zane.


	5. Chapter 5- The Worst Day Ever

Chapter 5- The Worst Day Ever

It was finally over she was finally ungrounded. From now on she would have to be extra careful not to anger Sam or her dad. She picked out her clothes for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning everyone" Cleo said cheerfully. "Good morning Cleo today is the day you're ungrounded" Don replied. "Yes I know thank you dad" She smiled. As Cleo poured herself so cereal her sister Kim smiled impishly. "What's that look for?" Cleo questioned suspiciously. "Nothing" Kim replied innocently. Cleo ignored her sister's antics and went to the fridge to get some milk.

When she opened the fridge an egg came splatting down on her head. "Kim!" She screeched. "Cleo keep it down!" Her stepmother scolded. "But Kim's the one who-" She stopped short remembering her transformation and made a dash for the closest room which was a small dark closet. "Cleo! What _are_ you doing here?" Don asked come closer. "Wait dad don't come in! I'm fine just grabbing something" Cleo lied trying to dry herself off with a coat. Luckily she dried off just as her dad opened the door. "See just grabbing my coat" she fibbed. "It's still summertime why would you?… oh never mind" Don replied scratching his head in confusion. Cleo let out a sigh of relief as she re-hung up her coat and decided to skip breakfast.

"Dad can I go to work now?" She asked in a polite tone. Cleo had learned by now that she had to ask before she went anywhere and state where she was going and when she would be back. Cleo noticed something she hadn't before. Don looked over at Sam with a slight fear in his eyes. Sam gave a look back and Don said "Yes that's alright but be home by dinnertime." "Thanks dad!" Cleo said and then left. As she walked out the front door she thought about that look that her dad had given Sam. "It's like he's afraid of her" Cleo thought to herself. This thought was quickly brushed away though. Cleo had a LOT to do today.

First of all she had to get her phone fixed. Then she had to spend the rest of the day at work to make up the hours she had lost when grounded. Cleo desperately wanted to go for a swim and reconcile with Rikki and Bella and Will. She wondered what had happened while she'd been out. Of course she never would have guessed that Will left Bella and that Sophie found out their secret. So Cleo headed off to get her phone fixed.

Once Cleo had taken her phone to be repaired she found out that it would cost more to fix it than the phone was worth. And her warranty had already worn off. Without having worked for so long Cleo couldn't even afford to get a new phone. She let out a big sigh as she came in to work. Suddenly her boss Mrs. Geddes came in. "Cleo you're late for work again. I do not suggest this is the best way to start on your first day back after so long. I also am tired of your absence I need to be able to rely on you" She said cruelly.

"I'm SO sorry Mrs. Geddes please I promise I won't be absent or come late EVER again" Cleo pleaded anxiously. "I should hope so" Her boss replied snottily. She wished Laurie was there he was a lot nicer. Cleo quickly got dressed for work and went to train the dolphins. She was set on teaching Ronnie extra new good tricks to help impress her already annoyed boss. Cleo watched as she twisted her fingers in an X motion and Ronnie did a triple back flip into the water.

She smiled to herself as she watched him do many other entertaining new tricks. Everything was running smoothly. Cleo once again flicked her fingers and Ronnie leapt into air. He landed with a magnificent splash. Unfortunately for Cleo this splash was a little too big as it crashed down on her, soaking her to the bone. Terrified Cleo dove into the water below knowing the show would be starting any minute. And if she was found like this she would end up along with the dolphins in the show. "Cleo!" came the commanding voice of her boss. Cleo had now where hide in the open water. Panicking she shouted "No! Don't come! Stay away!" This of course irritated Mrs. Geddes who had a short temper and never liked Cleo in the first place. "Cleo?! Where _are_ you?" She asked annoyed. "I'm a… planning a surprise!" Cleo said quickly trying to think of something. "Very well but hurry it's almost show time!" Mrs. Geddes responded.

Cleo let out another sigh of relief. She was safe. For now. Cleo went to get ready for the show. Unfortunately now she would have to make the show extra impressive to please her boss. So she had Ronnie and the other dolphins to all kinds of tricks, back flips, front flips, twists and turns and everything you could possibly think of. And try as she might not get splashed, it once happened again as a wave the size of tsunami came crashing down on her. Cleo knew this would be the end unless she thought of something. Using her powers she kept the wave up and made whirlpools to keep others from seeing her as she swam at jet speed down to an underwater secret trapdoor. She hoped with all her might that this was a nightmare and especially hoped no one had seen her. The show wasn't even half way over and she was having to hide and dry off without towels or anything else.

And while everyone else thought Cleo's disappearing act was cool, Mrs. Geddes was not amused. When she found Cleo she would fire her so fast her head would spin. Cleo was finally dry after two hours of sitting in the dark room all wet with her fish tail praying that no one would find her like this. Cleo got out and found her way back to the locker room knowing she would no doubt be in huge trouble. Cleo dressed back into her regular clothes and was just grabbing her things when her boss came marching down the hallway looking furious. "CLEO SERTORI YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS!" Mrs. Geddes shouted so loud everyone else in the room scurried off as fast as mice being chased by as cat. Cleo looked down not knowing what to say. This time she was out of explanations.

"I'm sorry," was all she could manage. "Well sorry doesn't matter you are fired and I don't want any buts about it! You are also banned from the marine park forever." Mrs. Geddes snapped. Cleo nodded, a tear slipping from her sad brown eyes down her reddened face. "Now get out before I call security!" Sorrowfully, Cleo left quickly wondering how this day could get any worse. Cleo wet to Rikki's café hoping to find her friends. But sadly there was no one. Cleo sat down and ordered a juice. Tears still pouring from her eyes like a lost puppy. She ordered one juice after another still feeling blue. After a while Sophie came up to her. "Here's the bill" She replied handing it to Cleo. Cleo's eyes widened with fear as she looked at it. Cleo had ordered more than she realized and even though it was not too much money she couldn't afford it now that she was out of a job.

Cleo checked her purse. Then she checked again. She rummaged through it like crazy desperately trying to see if she could find the money. "What's taking so long hurry up and pay!" Sophie snapped. "I-I'm sorry I can't pay this" Cleo stammered. "Well then you shouldn't have ordered so much you idiot! You have to pay this isn't free now pay up now!" Sophie yelled. "I can't I'm sorry please don't-" "Shut up and stop stammering!" Sophie interrupted. "You have to pay it somehow." Cleo looked down, "How?" she asked.

"Don't ask me how! Unless…" Sophie started. "You've got that gem of yours" She replied pointing at the moonstone around Cleo's neck. "No! You can't have it please" Cleo begged. "No you can't pay and this will surely take care of it so it's mine now unless you want me to call the police" Sophie threatened. Then before Cleo could react, Sophie yanked off Cleo's necklace and walked away smirking. Cleo sniffled and looked at her watch. 7:00pm, she was an hour late! Cleo rushed home as fast as she could and when she got home there was her father and Sam looking very angry. "Cleo! You promised not to come home late again and the day after you get ungrounded. Well guess what now you're regrounded go to your room!" Don yelled furiously.

He used a tone Cleo never heard before it was so frightening to see her dad like this. He had become a monster and it was all because of Sam. As Cleo headed towards the steps she saw Kim smiling. "Somebody's in trouble looks like your watch was reset" She whispered. "That was you!" Cleo exclaimed. Kim giggled and ran off into another room. Cleo ran up the steps and into her room once again collapsing on her bed crying for hours. But Sam wasn't finished with her yet. Sam came up the steps holding a pamphlet. "Little brat doesn't know what's good for her" She laughed horribly. "Look at this, a whole list of boarding school colleges, all very mean and strict I'm sure" Sam replied holding up the pamphlet.

"Dad will never send me away" Cleo stated firmly. "Oh but he will, he doesn't want trouble makers around and I'm sure he'd rather spend time alone with me" Sam said her voice sounding like a snake hypnotizing it's prey. "That's not true!" Cleo protested. "Don't you get it, he never wanted you in the first place and now he has a reason to get rid of you" Sam grinned. Even though Cleo knew she shouldn't believe it she half did. "Not if I tell him I don't care what you do to me I'm telling!" Cleo said heading towards her door.

"Don't you dare!" Sam threatened. "He won't believe you anyways." "Yes he will" Cleo cried. "Dad!" She called out. Sam clamped a hand over her mouth. "You shut it right now or I swear I will push you out that window right there!" Sam growled. "No! Let me go!" She sobbed Sam was holding her very tight so much that it hurt. Cleo squirmed away "Dad!" She shouted running towards the staircase. Where was he?

Before she could call again Sam tried to grab her again. Cleo swerved away and that's when it happened. "You stupid little girl you beat it before I beat you!" Sam said cruelly and then she punched Cleo right in the eye. Cleo ran down the steps, running faster than she ever had before and burst out the front door still running. She ran off as fast as she could and she kept on running, water flowing from her eyes like a waterfall, not daring to look back.

Rikki ran through the night, blood pouring from her nose and an enormous bruise on her right shoulder. She was crying like crazy which was very unnatural for her but she couldn't help it. She came to what she thought might be the café but she was very dizzy and couldn't quite tell what was going on. Rikki limped into the café not really sure what she was doing. It was closing time and almost everyone was gone. Just then Zane came out from his office to see a severely injured Rikki. She had a bloody nose and a bloody bruised shoulder, torn clothes, and was looking quite pale. "Rikki? Is that you?" He said astonished. "What happened to you?!" Zane asked concerned.

Rikki looked over at him barely conscious. Everything around her was going black. All she could reply was with a moan. "Hang in there, I'll just call an ambulance" Zane said rushing over to the phone. "No wait don't…" Rikki said somberly before she collapsed on to the hard cold floor. "Rikki!" Zane exclaimed rushing to her side. She looked so beat up, Zane was really scared, what had happened to her? "Don't…" she replied barely being able o speak. "I have to, you're really hurt and you're loosing blood you need a doctor" Zane replied trying to help her up. "No!" she whispered. Sophie came out of the office and when she saw Rikki and Zane she was mad. She had to get him away from her. "Zane come help me with these bills" She said. "Can't you see Rikki's hurt we have to help her!" Zane stated irritated that Sophie didn't care. Sophie knew Zane wouldn't leave Rikki like that she had to think of something. "Oh Zane!" She called out and pretended to faint. "Catch me Zane!" She acted. Zane ran over to her wondering what was up with her. "You seem fine" He said suspiciously. When he looked back Rikki was slowly limping out the door. "Rikki wait!" He called and started to run towards her. But Sophie caught his arm.

"Just ignore her she's just pretending to get your attention" Sophie lied. "Rikki wouldn't do that" Zane protested. "Rikki wait up!" But Rikki was already gone. She got outside and dove head first into the water and slowly swam towards Mako making slow progress beginning to fall unconscious. Soon things lost focus everything went black. Rikki slowly began to sink to the bottom of the ocean to far out from land for anyone to find her.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know by now you're probably hating this story but rest assured it will have a happy ending there's still lots more to happen. And yes things will get worse MUCH worse but it's close to things getting slightly better so just hang in there!**


	6. Chapter 6- Running Away

Chapter 6- Running Away

Bella floated in the moon pool hungry, thirsty, and tired. Ever since Sophie had found out her secret two days ago. She fled the café and took off into the water and had been at the moon pool ever since. Her tears filling up moon pool twice as full. She hadn't bothered to go home. She couldn't go home not after all of this. It was too much for her. And because she hadn't gone home she didn't have any food or water (seeing as she can't drink salt water). So Bella felt very weak and knew you can only survive three days without water so she had to get some soon. Just then a familiar face swam in. It was Cleo. But before Bella could smile she soon saw that Cleo was dragging in an unconscious pale beat up Rikki and the pool filled with blood.  
"What happened!?" Bella exclaimed in shock and worry. "I don't know, I found her like this lying at the bottom of the ocean near Mako" Cleo replied. "Well we better help her soon she looks like she's lost a lot of blood!" Bella said and began to help Cleo. "So I guess you finally got ungrounded" Bella said as she pulled Rikki up out of the water and onto the ground by the moon pool. "Not exactly" Cleo replied tears coming to her eyes. "What do you mean?" Bella asked confused. "It's a long story, and what about you, you look pale too and very weak" She replied. "My heart has broke in two" Bella sobbed. "Huh?" "It's also a long story but right now we need to help Rikki" Bella said. "Right but we need to dry her off first but it'll take forever without towels or her heating power" Cleo agreed.  
"Yeah and she might dye if we don't bandage her up and get her awake again. Hmm…Wait I know would if you use your power. I know you can't heat but just remove the water particles that should make her dry" Bella suggested. "Good idea! I wish had thought of that when…well I'll tell you later" Cleo stated. "Just be careful don't remove too much water or she will become dehydrated" She warned. Cleo carefully raised her hands and lifted the water off of Rikki's body dropping it into the pool and almost immediately her legs reformed. "Look at her clothes she's a mess they're all torn up, now I really wanna know what happened to her!" Bella exclaimed. "Me too, but right now I need to use my power to get the blood that she has left moving inside her body to help wake her up" Cleo reminded and began to use her power to get them moving. A few minutes later Rikki's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"What are you two doing here?! Wait where am I?" She asked still drowsy. "We're at the moon pool, Cleo found you lying at the bottom of the ocean and if she hadn't found you, you might have died" Bella replied her tone growing sadder. "Oh Rikki! I'm so glad you're okay what happened!?" Cleo exclaimed giving her a big hug. "Ok ok calm down I'll be okay" Rikki said. "We still need to get you bandaged up" Bella said. She tore a piece from Rikki's tattered shirt and used it to wrap the wound on her shoulder. "Now tell us what happened to you" Cleo asked concerned. "Happened? Oh um…well I tripped…yeah that's right I tripped in the middle of the night and fell on some…of my dad's motorbike tools and cut myself so I swam out to Mako" Rikki lied. "But why did you do that why didn't you bandage yourself and what about your tattered clothes?" Cleo asked in disbelief. "Does it matter?" Rikki said gritting her teeth.  
She wouldn't cry not even if it was in front of her best friends. She was still mad about crying in front of Zane. She still wasn't sure why she did that. She was barely conscious and running didn't help her cause. But she didn't know why she subconsciously went there. She hated Zane. Or did she? "Of course it matters and what about-" "Just drop it okay!" Rikki said rudely interrupting Bella. Bella and Cleo looked at each other. They still weren't very sure about Rikki's story they knew something else was going on. They just didn't know what. "Well anyways Bella and I also have some things to talk about" Cleo said. The two girls got out and used Cleo's power to dry themselves also off showing Rikki her newfound use of her power. Then the three girls sat on the dirt ground and the two girls each told their story of what happened. Cleo told about everything from reading Sam's diary and being threatened, to being fired and hit. Bella told Cleo the parts that Rikki already knew about and then everything that happened with Sophie.  
"So she knows now and she's going to expose us any day now" Rikki said once they had finished. "I believe so but I don't know about you guys she just implied me but since Will told her he probably told about you both too" Bella said once again breaking down into tears. "I don't believe that Will wouldn't she just said that to make you feel worse I bet" Cleo said. "That stupid idiot moron Sophie I'm gonna give her a piece of my mine!" Rikki threatened. "I don't think that would help the situation plus for now you need to rest" Bella replied. "Well it's almost morning by now and Bella you need food and water desperately" Cleo responded. "Yes I know we do need to go back home" Bella sighed.  
Cleo sighed too. "I don't think I can. I just can't! I can't go home not now!" Cleo sniffled and started crying again. "You think you have it so hard you don't know what abuse is you don't have a clue!" Rikki thought to herself. "It's okay you don't have to. I don't think I want to go back either. Besides if I do Sophie will expose me in a second and I'll be locked up" Bella said. "Then don't" Rikki said. "What do you mean?" the girls asked in unison. "I mean, don't go home just run away I mean in your cases you shouldn't, you can't and you have no reason to go back" Rikki replied.  
"But we can't run away. We'll get kidnapped or die of hunger and cold the street stories are always horrible and never end well. I don't want that to happen to us!" Bella protested. Rikki chuckled, "We're mermaids! We don't have to live on the streets we can live in the sea!" The two girls looked at Rikki with shock and a hint of curiosity. "You know, she's got a point. We could do it" Cleo agreed. "No way that won't be any better! We still don't have food or water and I'm extremely dehydrated already and it's only been three days!" Bella exclaimed. "But that's because you were alone. With the three of us it could work, it will work. Cleo can catch fish by putting them in bubbles and I can cook them! Plus there lots of sea plants that are edible" Rikki replied eyes sparkling as she spoke.  
"And it's not just the sea. We've got an entire island right here. In fact there's a stream and water fall just outside this cave and I think it's freshwater so Rikki can boil it and it'll be safe to drink!" Cleo told. "I guess your right. We can live here!" Bella agreed. "But Rikki you don't have to stay with us you can go back to your normal life" Bella said. "No, it's fine I'll stay with you guys that's what friends do. And Sophie might try to reveal me too. Besides who else is gonna cook and boil the food" Rikki smiled.  
"Well should we at least go back for one day and get some things to help us?" Bella asked. "No way, we aren't going back now, not for anything. We're independent girls!" Rikki stated proudly. "So it's official, we're runaways and we're going live in the sea!"

Two days ago

Sophie smiled as Bella fled the café. She went back to her duties, waiting. She was waiting for closing time. That's when she would make her first move on Zane. So she did an extra good job the rest of the evening. Finally the café was closed for the night and she would stay after and help Zane with the bills and paperwork. Zane sat at his desk finishing his last report of the income. Even though the moonstones had immensely helped the café, Zane still was having trouble keeping it up and running. Rikki was so much better at this than him. Zane let out a sigh. Just then Sophie came in. "The café is all closed up and cleaned perfectly" Sophie smiled proudly. "Great job ,you can go now" Zane said still lost in thought.  
Sophie frowned. "Well perhaps I could help you out with some paper work or something" She replied. "That's alright I got this" Zane said. "You sure?" She asked disappointed. "I'm sure" Zane said annoyed but tried to be polite. "Your so tense, you need to relax" Sophie said coming over to him. "I'm fine" Zane replied. He wished she would leave him alone. "No your not you seem really stressed" She stated.  
Zane sighed again. "It's nothing, just Rikki, I miss her so much" Zane told her hoping this would make her go away. But it only made Sophie more determined to win his heart. "You need to forget about, relax a little. Want me to massage your shoulders?" She asked smiling. "Err…that's alright, I'm okay" He said nervously. Zane got up from his desk and went over to the couch and plopped down. "See totally relaxed" He demonstrated. "Good!" Sophie smiled sitting next to him. "Well since the reports are in I think I'll go home now" Zane said and rose to get up. "Why so soon? Don't you want to sit with me?" She asked innocently. Zane grit his teeth. "Fine I'll sit." he sat back down. Sophie smiled and scooted closer to him. Zane tried to restrain himself from blowing his top. He wasn't in a good mood. Sophie leaned in towards him. "What are you doing?" Zane asked awkwardly. "Nothing, just a bit cold" Sophie smiled.  
"Then maybe you should turn up the heat" Zane suggested. "Okay" Sophie smiled leaning closer to him. "I'll turn on the heat and make you want me" She thought smiling. As she came closer to him, Zane became very uncomfortable and nervous. He couldn't think straight. What was happening? "I really should get going" Zane said his voice cracking. "Oh come on Zane the night is still young and I've got all the time in the world" She said seductively and planted her lips on his, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. The night is young…


	7. Chapter 7- Life At Sea

And so the three mermaids lived in the ocean. The fish their family and the water their home. The first few days were tough, finding food and finding water. But Rikki's plan worked, they would go outside of the moon cave and got water from the waterfall, (luckily it was freshwater). Cleo would use her power to make a giant cube of water and Bella would jellify it, then they would store the giant jelly water cube on the ground near the moon pool. Then release it back to water whenever needed and Cleo would lift it into the air and have Rikki boil it, then Cleo would use wind to cool it off.  
As far as fish went that was a bit different. Cleo and Bella found a way to catch fish. Cleo would trap them in bubbles and Bella would trap them in jelly. Then Rikki would cook them. Cleo also found several underwater plants that were edible. At first they didn't taste so good but overtime they got used to it. And no matter how many times the girls pressed Rikki for information on her wounds she still wouldn't tell them. Even though they still didn't buy her excuses they let it go hoping that one day she would tell them.  
It had been six days since they had run away and as night came the three girls sat in the moon pool. "I caught three fish!" Cleo stated proudly. "I caught five" Bella bragged. Cleo stuck her tongue out playfully. Bella giggled. "Alright you two act a little mature" Rikki scolded. "You're one to talk!" Cleo retorted. "Come on guys let's get cooking I'm starving!" Bella interrupted. The girls set their fish onto the ground. After using a sharp rock to gut them they allowed Rikki to heat them up. "Stand back" Rikki said.  
Soon they were cooked and the girls were gobbling them up. "They're a little burnt" Cleo complained. "A little! They're completely black!" Bella replied disgusted. "Well excuse me! I'm still working on my cooking skills so gimme a break!" Rikki responded. Soon they finished it off and used another block of water to drink. "Alright I'm tired I think I'll go to sleep for the night" Cleo yawned. "It's not that late. Atleast I don't think it is" Rikki replied. The girls had no way of tracking time and dates now so they mostly guessed. "Well I'm tired to too it's been a long day" Bella agreed.  
"Fine but I'm staying up a bit more" Rikki said. The other two girls sunk back down into the water. Lying down at the bottom of the moon pool on the soft ground, Cleo formed a bubble around her and Bella. Cleo could make bubbles stay bubbles instead of instantly popping and without beds it was hard to sleep on just the ground so Cleo proposed that maybe sleeping in bubbles would feel more comfortable and safe. This proved to be true. Rikki looked up through the volcano's hole which the girls used as a skylight. She stared at the stars twinkling in the sky above her. Images of her past still rung in her head. She often woke up from nightmares but luckily Cleo and Bella were deep sleepers and never knew.  
A few minutes later Bella popped back up. "Hey Rikki the water's a bit cold can you warm it up for us?" She asked. "Huh? Oh sure" Rikki replied still lost in thought. She cast her hands out and the water began to warm and bubble up like a hot tub. "Thanks!" Bella smiled and dove back into the water. Rikki sighed staring back up at the sky. A tear slipped down her cheek.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several days ago

Zane didn't know what to do. Sophie was kissing him and his thoughts were clouded. He couldn't think straight. Sophie was moving closer and closer. Zane didn't know what was happening. He was so nervous and sweating like crazy. Sophie hugged him tight. He had to stop her. He had to save himself for Rikki. Finally he pushed her off. "Zane!" Sophie pouted. "No this isn't right I'm going home" He said firmly. "Oh come on Zane, how much longer are you going to chase after that dumb girl. Can't you see I'm the one for you?" Sophie replied irritated. "My only love is and always will be Rikki" Zane stated firmly. Then before she could say another word he was gone. Sophie broke down into tears which only lasted a few minutes. Then she became furious. "That stupid Rikki! I curse the day she was ever born! I will get my revenge!" Sophie vowed. And then she began plotting an evil scheme.  
The next few days were very awkward between Zane and Sophie. When Rikki came into the café injured that fateful night Sophie became even more enraged. She would do whatever it took to get rid of Rikki. A week passed and Zane became suspicious. Rikki hadn't been to the café, which wasn't much of a surprise to Zane after what he had done. But Bella and Cleo were also gone. Which made him wonder what had happened. And he highly suspected Sophie. Especially since the last day he had seen Bella on the night of the band's performance she had ran out crying after speaking with Sophie. However, Zane didn't know what the conversation was. And then it hit him. Two days after that he had seen Cleo crying in the café. After that he saw Sophie wearing a blue moonstone. Which must have meant she had somehow taken it from Cleo.  
It had been two weeks now and he decided to find out what was going on. So Zane went over to his good friend Nate, who was stressing with the other band members about what to do without Bella. "Hey Nate" Zane said. "Hey man what's up?" Nate asked seeing his friend's worry. "Have you seen Bella at all?" he asked. "No in fact I haven't seen her in a almost two weeks. I tried calling her several times but no answer" Nate replied. Zane sighed. "But if you want to find out maybe you should talk to them" Nate said pointing in the direction of the doorway. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Hartley, Bella's parents, with very worried expressions on their face holding a stack of papers. Zane rushed over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hartley what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "It's our Bella she didn't come after her performance at the café and we haven't seen her since" Mrs. Hartley sobbed and then broke down into tears. "Have you seen her at all?" Mr. Hartley asked. "I'm afraid not" Zane replied worriedly. "Well if you do please let us know immediately! And is it okay if we post some signs in your window?" Mr. Hartley asked. "Of course" Zane said lost in thought. He took one of the papers and looked it over. It read:  
_Missing!_  
_Isabella Hartley_  
_Age: 17_  
_Description: Dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes_  
_If found please contact-_  
And then it gave phone numbers and addresses.  
Everything was making sense now. It was Sophie's doing. The only thing he didn't know is what she had done to them. But there was one way to find out. Zane knew she wouldn't tell him unless he made her think he no longer cared for Rikki and that she had won. Which meant he would have to flirt with her and cuddle and things like that. So early that afternoon Zane invited Sophie to his office. "This one's for Rikki" Zane thought as Sophie came into the room. "You needed to see me" Sophie replied coldly. Zane took a deep breath. "I just tell you I was wrong and thank you" He lied. "What do you mean?" She asked intrigued. "I was wrong, there is nothing between us anymore. And I'd like to thank you for showing whose the girl for me" Zane fake smiled. Sophie grinned. "Finally he's seen the light! Victory is mine!" She thought to herself gleefully. "I knew you'd come around" She flirted. The whole time this was happening Zane continued to remember this was all for Rikki. "So perhaps we could go out tonight" Zane replied once again faking a smile.  
"Of course!" Sophie accepted eagerly. "And I heard you got rid of Bella too. Well done" He lied. "So why don't you come tell me all about your brilliant plan I'd like to help." Zane took another deep breath. Sophie frowned. Though she did like this, it was too good to be true. "Well, I will tell you. But you must prove to me your feelings by a kiss" Sophie replied grinning devilishly. Zane sighed "Of course" He replied and then did so. Sophie smiled "Good." However, Sophie still didn't crack that easily but finally after some more flirting she decided to reveal her plan to him. "First of all I made up a bunch of really good lies to my parents so that they would have Will come back. Then I overheard that Bella had a secret" She began. "Smart" Zane lied. "Anyways so I watched her and well I figured it out soon enough" Sophie continued. Zane decided not to say anything just incase she might be thinking that it's something else. Even though he had caught her peeping in when Bella got wet. He hoped she hadn't seen enough to figure it out, but he was pretty sure she had. "Then I told her that I would reveal her secret. And the next time I see her I will" Sophie smirked. "And Rikki?" Zane asked. "I haven't done anything to that brat yet" Sophie replied. Zane frowned. "Why do you want to know all this?" She asked suspiciously. "No reason" Zane replied hoping she would believe his lies.  
"Are you sure?" She asked not fully believing him. "Very sure" Zane replied. "Well I've got to go out and do something I'll see you tonight for our date" He lied. Zane left quickly and went back to work doing his best to avoid Sophie so she wouldn't get more suspicious. He sighed, wondering if he would ever find out what happened to Rikki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The night before

Will checked his phone. Still no reply. He had been calling and texting Bella everyday since he had moved and even more in the past few days. He hadn't had any replies or answers from her in two whole weeks. He became extremely worried and hoped she was okay. "Will time for dinner!" came his mother's voice. Will tossed his phone onto the couch and went into the kitchen for dinner. After that he checked again. Then he decided to try calling Cleo and Rikki. But they didn't reply either. Will sat in his room distraught over why neither Bella or Rikki or Cleo would talk to him. Had he done something wrong? Will hoped Bella wasn't angry with him for moving and that was why she wouldn't answer him. But the fact that Rikki and Cleo weren't answering either made him wonder if something had happened to them. He checked his phone one last time before he went to bed.

The day passed onward and still no clues. And then it happened. Zane was working the counter when Rikki's dad, Terry Chadwick came in smelling heavily of wine and looked drunk. Shocked Zane rushed up to him. "I want some beer" He replied wobbling over. "I'm sorry sir but we don't serve alcohol here" Zane replied. Perhaps he would know what happened to Rikki. But being drunk he might not tell him. He'd never seen Rikki's father like this and it scared him. "Have you seen Rikki?" Zane asked. "Who cares!" Terry snapped. "I do" Zane said. "I need some liquor!" He shouted. "If I give you some money for it will you tell me?" Zane asked. "I don't know I haven't seen that idiot in a week" He answered and staggered out the door speaking nonsense. Zane sighed again. It all made sense now, and he wished it wasn't. Zane grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Zane! Where are you going?" Sophie asked curiously. "I am going to find Rikki" Zane said. "But you said-" She stopped now realizing what he had done. Zane ignored her and ran out the door. He got into his zodiak and away he went. There was only one place she could be and he knew exactly where that was.

Will woke up the next morning and once again checked his phone. Sighing, he shoved it into his pocket after still finding no reply. That morning as he sat at breakfast with his unusually silent parents. "Hey mom, dad, can I ask you something?" Will asked. "Sure honey, you can always talk to us" His mother Mrs. Benjamin replied. "Why did you want me to come back home?" Will asked. "Oh no reason we just missed you…" She responded quietly. "Why not Sophie to?" He asked doubtingly. "Oh well you know she's uh…um…fine by herself…" Mr. Benjamin replied. "Why don't I believe you" Will said. That brought on a long awkward silence. His parents continued to make up stories and Will knew something was up.  
Suddenly he heard his phone ring and hoping it was Bella or the others he rushed out of the room. Will answered the phone. "Hi Will!" It was Sophie who had called. "Hi sis" Will replied disappointed. "Will what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just expecting a very important call" Will replied with an annoyed tone. "Aren't I important?" She asked sadly. "I'm sorry sis but it's just that Bella has called in weeks and I'm worried about her" Will said. "That dumb girl why don't you just leave her alone she doesn't want to be with you anyhow!" Sophie demanded. "That's not true!" Will denied. He loved his sister but sometimes she could be…well stubborn. "Even so she's a witch and you need to realize that before it's too late!" Sophie snapped.  
"Why do you hater her so much!? I think I'm old enough to choose who I like so stop bossing me around!" Will defended. "She's not right for you and I'm just protecting you, someday you'll thank me for getting rid of her" Sophie muttered. "Whoops! I meant to say…" Sophie attempted to correct realizing her error. "You what!?" Will replied in shock. "Nothing!" Sophie tried. "You've done some pretty bad things in your life but I never thought you'd sink this low!" Will replied agitated. He couldn't believe she would do such things! But now thinking about it he should've known. "Will! Don't say that Will please just listen to me" Sophie begged. "Goodbye Sophie" Will said hanging up.  
The next thing he did was pack his bags. Once he had everything he grabbed some money and headed for the door. "Will! What in the heck are you doing?" His mother asked as she came into the room. "I'm leaving" Will stated. "Where do you think you're going mister! You can't just get up and leave" Mr. Bejamin. "Yes I can. I'm going back home, to the boatshed and to Bella" Will replied. "Sophie warned us about her, I forbid you to go!" His father demanded. "Sophie lied to you she lied to us all. And even if you don't believe me too bad I'm eighteen years old I think I can decided for myself" Will said. Then he left his astounded parents and went back to his home. His real home where Bella was and where his friends were.  
Luckily his parents lived quite close to there and it only took a couple of hours to get there. Once he dropped off his things he went to the café in hopes of learning Bella's whereabouts. Will came to the café intent on finding his sister and make her tell him what she did to Bella. That's when he saw it. Will ran up to the window where the poster hung. Will tore it off in anger and fear! Bella was gone, missing and it was all Sophie's fault. Will went inside (only a few minutes before Zane had left) to see his sister having a fit. She snatched up a glass from a nearby table and threw it onto the ground as it shattered into pieces. She saw Will and screamed before running off into the office. Will knew he couldn't deal with her now. He had to find Bella and he had a pretty good idea of where she was now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bella,Cleo, and Rikki raced through the water at jet speed. Bella wasn't gonna let Rikki win this time. Since the girls had run away they had gotten very bored with a lack of electronics and such. So they had taken to making up their own games. This one was a race around Mako three times then to meet at the moon pool. Rikki had always been the fastest and Bella wanted to win for once. She slowed as she saw a glimmer in the distance. Curious she thought about going closer. But remembering that Rikki was right on her tail she continued to swim as fast as she could into the moon pool just as Rikki passed her.  
"I won again!" Rikki bragged. "No fair I got distracted!" Bella protested. "That's your fault" Rikki smiled. A few minutes later Cleo came in. "You two are so competitive" She giggled as she arose from the water. The three girls giggled feeling giddy and energetic. "So what are we having for dinner tonight?" Bella asked. "Don't look at me I can't catch fish" Rikki replied. "Well then you get another cube open and boiled while we go fishing!" Cleo suggested. "Alright bring back something big I'm starving!" Rikki requested. "Let's see who can catch the biggest fish!" Bella challenged. "You're on!" Cleo accepted. The two girls raced out of the moon pool leaving Rikki alone. Once they were farther out they arose from the sea near the beach. "You think we fooled her?" Cleo asked. "Of course" Bella assured.  
"So have you noticed anything?" She asked. "Nope you?" Cleo replied. "No, I'm really worried about her but she just won't talk" Bella said. "Me too, but that's Rikki for ya" Cleo said. "I wish she would feel like she could talk to us. I really hope she's okay." The girls sighed. "Well I suppose it is harder to tell since she's not ever in human form" Cleo said. "Yup oh well she'll tell us someday, I hope" Bella replied. "Anyways, let's get fishing!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zane finally made it to Mako late that evening. He hopped out of the zodiak and headed into the thick jungle ahead. Will was only a few minutes behind him, but parked at a different beach and had no idea that Zane was there. The two boys ran through the jungle looking for the waterfall and the cliffs where the entrance to the moon cave was. Zane was running through a clearing when he heard a sound coming from the trees nearby. Thinking it was the girls he ran to it. Crash! Zane and Will bumped into each other falling to the ground. "You" Zane said. "You" Will said. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!" They said in unison. "I came to save Rikki" Zane replied. "I came to save _all_ the girls" Will replied. "You left them they won't want you" Zane said. "You've done worse" Will argued.  
"Don't blame me it's your sister's fault" Zane retorted. "I know but that doesn't mean it's my fault she's in charge of herself" Will responded. "Look we're wasting time, let's call it a truce until a better time" Will said. "Fine" Zane consented. "In the meantime we need to find the girls" Zane said. "And soon" Will replied as he looked up into the sky. A glimmering full moon lingered overhead.

**Author's note: Hey guys finally another chapter! Sorry there weren't break signs I didn't realize it wasn't showing hopefully it's fixed (it's an IIIII sign). Finally things are getting intense, I'll try to update as soon as I can hope this can hold you til then. Enjoy!**  
**Also please please review, follow, and favorite my story and if you can please tell other h2o fans to read my story!**


	8. Chapter 8- Once in a Blue Moon

A breath taking beautiful full moon shined brightly in the sky. However, the girls were not aware of this seeing as over the passing of the weeks they had completely lost track time and had absolutely no idea what day it was or the time. So they sat in the moon pool giggling and chatting of the past days events while Rikki heated and bubbled it up like a Jacuzzi Suddenly she stopped. "Rikki? Why'd you stop now it's getting cold!" Bella complained. "Shh! Listen" She replied putting her hand to her ear. The sound came from the other entrance to the moon pool. The sound of someone sliding down the shoot.  
"Someone's here! Quick let's get out of here!" Rikki instructed. Cleo, who was closest to the exit, shot out of the moon pool as fast as she could expecting her friends to follow. However, before Rikki and Bella could get out they heard the sound of footsteps. In walked Zane. "Zane?" Rikki asked in confusion and surprise. "Rikki! Oh thank goodness you're here!" He said in relief. "Yes but why are you here?" She questioned. "Oh well we came to rescue you and-" "We don't need any rescuing" Rikki interrupted rudely. Just then Will came in. "Will!" Bella squealed and launched herself over to the edge of the moon pool, where Will leaned down to give her a hug despite getting his shirt wet.  
"Will!" Zane urged giving him a look. "Oh right sorry, we came to warn you there's a-." Too late. In an attempt to not make eye contact with Zane, Rikki had looked up through the skylight. That's when she saw the tiniest sliver of the full moon off in the distance that would slowly come overhead within an hour or so. Before anything more could be said Rikki lunged at Bella pulling her hair forcing Bella to look up where she too saw the sparkling moonlight.  
"Uh oh" Zane said. "Bella" Will started in a calm voice. "Why don't you come with me just ignore the moon" Will tried stretching his hand out towards her. Bella said nothing and only stared blankly. Then she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Will fell into the pool with large splash. Zane had no time to react as Rikki cast her hands out and the water evaporated creating a mist which he could not see through. When it disappeared, Rikki and Bella stood in human form atop the water as if it were ground. They ran off it and towards the above exit through the cave and out the hole. "Nice going" Zane said sarcastically. Will rolled his eyes "Well come on help me out we gotta go stop the girls." "Help yourself we've got no time to waste" Zane replied and ran off towards the exit. Will once again rolled his eyes and got out of the water now feeling very cold. Remembering Bella he ignored it and ran after Zane.  
By the time they got out Bella was out of sight and Rikki was in the distance walking into the jungle. The two boys nodded at each other and Zane ran towards Rikki, while Will looked for Bella. He grabbed Rikki by the arm and she stared at him and then pulled him in for a kiss. Though Zane enjoyed it and it made him remember better times he knew it wasn't Rikki. Zane pulled away and Rikki glared raising up her hand. She seemed to hesitate before dropping her hand and running back into the jungle much faster than a normal human. Zane sighed and began running after her. Will decided to head the beach closest to him where Bella and him shared many happy memories hoping she would be there.

IIIII

Cleo swam out the exit of the moon pool as fast as she could and kept on swimming. Then noticing the absence of her friends she rose up out of the water and floated in the waves looking down to see if they had passed her. Still seeing no one she sighed and before attempting to dive back down and look for them she subconsciously looked up at the sky. She saw the wondrous moon. She could hear him calling her…  
She arose up out of the water and cast her hands out. The waves spun and spun until an enormous whirlpool was spinning immensely fast around Cleo who floated in the middle. It went faster and faster becoming an out of control storm. The waves continued to crash on her before one big one came down upon her swallowing her up. A few minutes later she shot up into the air her legs returning. She formed a giant bubble around herself and slowly began rising into the air.

IIIII

Will walked across the sand searching the area for Bella. He looked over to the large rocks and boulders and saw Bella sitting on one that was shaped like some sort lounge chair. She sat atop it dipping her orange tail into the water below staring up at the stars. "Bella!" Will exclaimed smiling happily. She looked over towards him then looked back up at the sky. Will sighed of relief. He had found her safe and she didn't seem to be hostile. He slowly took some steps towards her being careful not to anger her.  
She didn't seem to mind and continued to stare off into space oblivious to all around her. He walked closer and closer til he stood on the shore only a couple feet away from her. Bella looked back over at him, did a small smile, and gestured for him to come closer. Will smiled back. This full moon wasn't as bad she wasn't harming anything or anyone. If he could just keep her here until the moon went down everything would be alright. He sat down next to her and she scooted closer.  
She leaned in close to him and Will decided it would be alright. Besides he hadn't seen her in a long time. He accepted her kiss and they continued to kiss as the moon came overhead within alignment of them. Bella looked up at it her eyes appearing as if she was expecting something to happen. She attempted to dive into the water but Will caught her hand. She stopped for a minute pondering this action then sat back up and returned to kissing him. Will smiled as he held her close. Only a couple more hours until the moon would set.  
Meanwhile, Zane ran through the night trying to go fast enough to keep Rikki in sight. But he soon lost her. Meanwhile Rikki came to a large clearing and stopped in the middle. Stick in hand she drew a large circle around her like a barrier, then rose her hands up and it caught on fire. She put her hands above her head and created a huge ball of fire lighting up the clearing as bright as day. Zane finally caught up with her to see this ritual.  
His eyes widened as he saw the circle of fire surrounding Rikki and larger ball hanging above her head. The moon came overhead and aligned with the ball above Rikki and an even brighter light cast down from the moon. The pillar of light shot down in the circle and it blinded Zane sending him flying backwards as he hit against a tree falling unconscious.

IIIII

Cleo floated across the island and came to the top of the volcano. As she lingered overhead she releasing the bubble and went soaring down into the volcano. She fell into the moon pool with the biggest splash ever. She emerged from the water and stood on top of the water her legs once again returned. She made another whirlpool spinning unbelievably fast until it rose up on the perimeter of the pool, the water raising up like a wall. Just like Rikki's it was another barrier but of water instead of fire.  
The moon came over the top of the volcano and came into alignment as the pool began to bubble. Another pillar of light cast down this time on Cleo and the waves of the pool spun faster than the speed of sound. However, this time the light turned blue and Cleo could hear his call even louder than before he was coming…

IIIII

Will looked up at the sky at the sun began to rise. He glanced over at the sleeping Bella. After cuddling for the majority of the night she eventually fell asleep. So Will laid her down on the rock and watched over her as she slept. He didn't want to risk going to sleep himself for fear of Bella waking back up and getting into trouble. So despite total exhaustion he continued to watch her peacefully sleep. About an hour ago her tail had dried after lack of being in water and she was once again human.  
The sunrise went higher and higher and Bella's eyes began to flutter open. When she realized where she was she shot up and quickly looked around her. When her gaze found Will her eyes widened. "Will? It is you! What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. Will smiled. "It's a long story, basically there was a full moon. But there will be time for explanations later, for now we have to find Rikki and Cleo." They got to their feet and walked hand in hand towards the thick bundle of trees ahead.  
On the way Will explained everything from the day he moved to Sophie's call, leaving his parents and to the end of the full moon. They soon found the clearing where a large bunch of trees were burnt to a crisp and the place smelt heavily of smoke. As they got closer they soon saw Rikki lying in the middle of a circle drawn by a stick. She was back in mermaid form and was unconscious. At the other side of the clearing Zane also lied unconscious against one of the burnt trees. Bella and Will ran to Rikki's side and immediately checked for breathing. She was breathing but barely and felt very hot. Bella gently shook Rikki trying to help wake her up.  
Rikki woke up and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning already" She groaned. She slowly sat up and when she saw where she was she gasped. "Wait where are we? And Will what are you doing here?" She asked scratching her head in confusion. "Long story" Bella and Will replied in unison "Now dry off so we can go help Zane" Bella said. "Zane's here too?" "No time for questions just help" Will answered. Rikki put her hands on her tail. "It's already dry" She said. "That can't be you're still a mermaid" Bella replied. "Fine I'll try evaporating" Rikki said and started to evaporate any water left on her body. "Still nothing!" She said getting worried. "Maybe the moon's just not fully down yet" Bell suggested. "No it is I checked" Will replied going over to Zane.  
"Oh great now what do we do!" Rikki asked. "I don't know let me go help Zane first" Bella said getting up. "What about me!?" She replied annoyed. "He's breathing but it's slower than normal and I think he might be in acoma" Will said ignoring her statement. "Maybe if we find Cleo she can use her power to help get the blood flowing in his body and help Rikki get dry" Bella suggested. "Dry Rikki?" Will asked confused. "Part of the long story" Bella replied. "Okay so here's the plan, I'll carry Zane and you carry Rikki. Then once we are at the moon pool we look for Cleo and have her wake up Zane and hopefully dry Rikki" Will said. "Right" Bella replied. Will picked up Zane and Bella attempted to do the same to Rikki.  
"Ugh, you're really heavy!" Bella complained as she dragged her through the jungle. "It's not me it's my tail!" Rikki denied. "Sure" Bella giggled. Over an hour passed as they lugged the two through the jungle. "This is taking forever when are we going to get there!" Rikki whined. "Says the one who's being carried!" Bella retorted. After a bit more walking they finally reached the moon cave. "At last we're here" Bella sighed of relief as she set Rikki down. "Ow! A little softer next time!" Rikki said. "Found Cleo" Will said pointing to the blue pool. At the very bottom of the pool Cleo lay unconscious in mermaid form. "Looks like she's unconscious too" He said. "Not necessarily I mean that's how we sleep now at the bottom of the moon pool so maybe she didn't get moonstruck and swam back in and went to sleep" Bella suggested. "No Cleo wouldn't just go back in and go to sleep if she couldn't find us she'd look all night so she no doubt got moonstruck as well" Rikki replied.  
"Okay I'll go get her" Bella said and attempted to dive in. Before she could Will pulled her back. "Oh no you don't if you touch water you might not be able to dry off either and be a stuck a mermaid like Rikki and Cleo" He said. "She'll be fine, otherwise she would have still been a mermaid when she woke up. Besides we need to test it to make sure" Rikki said. Bella nodded and dived in before Will could stop her. A few minutes later she came back up carrying Cleo who was also unconscious as they predicted. Once they got her on land Rikki tried to dry her off but just like herself it didn't work. "Okay now try to dry me off and Will you try to wake up Cleo" Bella instructed. Rikki put her hand out and attempted to dry Bella off. When the steam cleared up Bella was once again human. "I don't get it why are you the only one who can switch back and forth" Rikki said frustrated. Just then Cleo woke up. "Hey guys what am I doing up- wait Will, Zane why are you here!?" She asked confused. "I'm confused too but now is not the time to explain right now we need you to try to dry us off and get Zane's blood flowing so he'll hopefully wake up" Rikki said. "Hopefully?" Cleo teased. "Be quiet and start" Rikki said quickly trying to get off that subject.  
Cleo giggled "Okay ok I'll do it" She smiled. After attempting to remove the water molecules to dry herself and Rikki it still did not work. After they all sighed from disappointment and frustration Cleo tried to wake up Zane by getting his blood flowing. After a few minutes Zane opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I?" He asked stupidly still groggy. "Long story" Everyone else said in unison. "Well we all have REALLY long stories so who wants to go first?" Will asked.


	9. Chapter 9- The Mysterious Mako Island

Chapter 9- The Mysterious Mako Island

Once everyone had told there side of the stories, except for Rikki who still refused to talk. they all took a deep breath. Zane was the last and had just finished with him being blinded and knocked out. "There's something I still don't get" Cleo said when he finished. "What's that?" Zane asked trying to remember if he had left anything out. "How did you know that Rikki and I had run away too?" "Oh, that's right, I ran into Rikki's dad" He said a sad look in his eyes. He noticed Rikki looking down ashamed. "Don't just don't" She said. "Why what happened?" Bella asked.  
Rikki remained silent. "He-" Zane started. "Alright fine, fine!" She said in anger. "You really want to know? Then fine, my dad drinks okay and he hits! Is that what you want to hear then fine!" Rikki said eyes blazing with hurt and anger bottled up into one. "I'm sorry Rikki but-" "But nothing" Rikki interrupted Zane again. "I just wanted to help, I just want to you back" He said quietly. "What like kissing Sophie?" Rikki rolled her eyes. "Can't you see I did all of this for you, it was the only way to get her to talk" Zane tried to explain. "Well I don't need your help-" "Oh come on Rikki, I know your mad but I know that you want me back too, why else would you kiss me" Zane replied. "It was a full moon! I don't even remember doing it" Rikki huffed. "But the full moon tends to bring out your subconscious which could mean-" "No just no! Just leave me alone" Rikki shouted and dove back into the moon pool and swam away.  
"I was just trying to help" Zane sighed. He knew no one wanted him here, he would just have to go. Zane walked through the jungle frustrated even more. He clenched his fists in frustration and punched the hard wood of the tree in front of him. He sighed leaning his head against it. Why couldn't he do anything right? And then it hit him. He could fix this, he would fix this he was going to fix everything. Zane grinned and ran to the beach got on his zodiak and drove off. Zane was going to fix everything and Rikki would take him back for sure, he wouldn't give up, not now not ever.

IIIII  
Back at the moon pool

Cleo had gone after Rikki and Bella and Will were alone. "Hey, I think I figured out why the Rikki and Cleo can't change" Will said thinking hard. "Really? What?" Bella asked. "Well I just remembered last night was a blue moon, which means there will be another full moon in a couple of weeks. So maybe it's like when that 50 year thing took powers away forever and made a mermaid a human again. But instead does the opposite by making you a mermaid permanently. But just like the full moon that only takes away your powers for 12 hours maybe during the next full moon it will reverse them again and they will be mermaid/human again" Will proposed. "That's a good hypothesis" Cleo said swimming in with Rikki behind her. "But what about me why am I not permanized as a mermaid like them?" Bella asked.  
"Well maybe because you didn't do the thing" Cleo replied. "What thing?" "Well you know how Rikki did a weird ritual with a barrier of fire, and presumably I believe I did something similar in the moon pool. It's like some sort of spell. But since Will kept you…busy…you didn't do it so that's why you can still change back and forth" Cleo said. "Hmm…perhaps your right" Bella replied. "Well nevertheless you are how you are and until the next full moon, your going to need some help before it and during it" Will said.  
"What are you getting at?" Rikki asked suspiciously. "I'm going to stay with you guys, on the island" He replied. "Really? You'd do that for us? You sure?" Bella asked. "Of course, besides, I don't have much else to go back to anyways. My parents cut me off and my sister's a psychopath" Will said. "Which is why she shouldn't be left alone" Rikki said. "No I'm staying and that's that." "Hold on here we are independent girls you can't just come in here and-" Rikki started. "Well I vote Will stays" Bella said. "I second that" Cleo agreed. "Oh so this is a democracy now?" Rikki asked annoyed. "Maybe it is, I mean this is our island now our rules" Bella stated. Rikki did a half smile. "Okay fine he stays." "Yay!" Bella said kissing Will on the cheek. "Welcome to Mako Island!"

IIIII

And so Will joined them on the mysterious island. And with in the first few weeks he constructed a leantoo just outside the moon cave right next to the waterfall, along with a spit and fireplace, and a long grass basket to carry fruit and berries. Since he couldn't breath underwater forever he had to sleep somewhere. And just outside the moon cave was perfect. That way he could keep an eye on the girls and be there in an instant in the face of danger. Bella helped him out on the island and had good ideas like using coconut shells to hold water like cups, and making a bed out of pine needles. Unfortunately Rikki and Cleo couldn't leave the water. And before they knew it, it was full moon time again the second blue moon.

IIIII

"We will be departing in 5 minutes" The stewardess said. Lewis grinned as he looked out the window of the plane. Just a few more minutes and then he'd be there. The plane landed and Lewis grabbed his bags as he left the airport. Lewis McCartney was back. Luckily for him one of the things he was required to do was to take some samples and tests of rare sea creatures at an uninhabited island, and he knew exactly what island he would use. Mako Island. It was perfect now he could see his girlfriend again at least for a while. He couldn't wait to see Cleo's face when she saw him.

IIIII

Okay guys, this is it. The full moon has risen now what ever you do don't leave the moon pool. If you don't you might not get changed back and be stuck mermaids forever" Will warned. "I'm not so sure about. I mean I believe that the ritual we did was what caused it" Cleo hypothisized. "Maybe," Will said with a frown. "Will don't leave my side" Bella begged, she was so nervous about this full moon. "Don't worry I won't" He promised giving her another kiss. "Actually I think it would be good if you did, if Bella gets moonstruck and does the ritual then it will be complete and then we can call forth-" Rikki stopped. "What the heck was I just talking about" She said with a puzzled look. "Subconscious of the full moon I think" Cleo suggested. "I don't know why but I have this sudden urge to look at the moon" Rikki said.  
"No don't! It could be dangerous" Will tried. "But we must to fulfill our destiny" Cleo said sounding mesmerized. It was if they were already moon struck. The two girls ambushed Bella pulling her into the water despite her scream and protest. They dragged her under the water. Now in mermaid form they pulled her outside of the moon pool and rose out of the water looking at the full moon becoming fully moon struck. "Crap! I've got to go save them! I even kind of wish Zane was here to help" He muttered. Will got to his feet and ran out the moon cave. When he came to the beach it was too late. All three girls stood there in human form with three circles drawn in the sand interloping with each other. They all stood in the middle of one and rose their hands up. Putting there hands up together in the middle a bright light burst out. Suddenly Rikki's ring became a ring of fire as it surrounded the perimeter. Cleo's was a ring of water that was swirling around her and looked like a clear wall of water. Bella's was of water jelly. Will watched in awe and decided it best not to disturb them.  
The three rings elements spun around and round. The light grew stronger and the girls held hands and began to chant gibberish. Will now became blinded by the light and ran back into the jungle before the light could touch him. He didn't wanna end up like Zane had. But now he couldn't see what happened next. What did happen is only known to the mermaids. But being moonstruck they wouldn't ever remember what had. But something truly magical had happened. **He** had been summoned.

IIIII

"What do you mean by this!" A voice said enraged. How could he have returned and so quickly. It couldn't be possible. "I-I don't know master but he has I saw it myself" The creature replied with a stutter. He didn't want upset his master. "Well if he has returned then that can only mean one thing. It must be stopped!" The voice wailed pain surging through his body. "I shall do my best" The creature said and rushed out of the room and into the deep dark sea.

IIIII

"Hurry hurry now it's your turn guide her Coral guide her" **He** said. "I will sir, you can count on me" Coral saluted. Coral suddenly transformed into a small pink seahorse. "I'll do my best" Coral replied and transported into the ocean near Mako. "I'll find her I'll find the girl called Cleo" Coral promised himself. Then swam towards the moon pool.

IIIII

Will sighed as he woke up the next morning. He still had no clue where the girls were or what they had done. After the light disappeared the girls were gone and the circles were gone as well. He checked the moon pool twice, but became very tired and hoping they would be okay went to sleep in his leantoo. Now it was morning and he woke up not long after dawn. Will hiked up the cliffs and into the moon cave and found the girls asleep in the moon pool like any other night. He sighed of relief. "Guys wake up the moon's over" He shouted. Each girl slowly opened their eyes and rose up out of the water. "Oi, what happened last night?" Bella asked rubbing her head. "I don't remember but I have a massive headache" Cleo sighed. "Me too" Rikki replied. "You guys were moonstruck well you got moonstruck. But Cleo and Rikki you guys already seemed a little moon struck, but I can't figure out why. Anyways then you all did that weird ritual thing" Will explained. "Well let's see if you can become human." Each girls got out of the moon pool and Rikki attempted to dry them off. "My legs! Oh my beautiful legs I missed them" Rikki said hugging her legs. "Finally they've returned" Cleo smiled. "So it worked Will was right" Bella said.  
"Anybody here!?" A voice called. "Who's that?!" Rikki panicked. "I don't know" Will whispered. "It's Lewis! Cleo recognized his voice. "Cleo!" Lewis called coming into the cave. "Lewis what are you doing here?!" Cleo asked in surprise. Lewis held up a paper that showed Bella missing. Bella snatched it up. "Oh mom, dad I miss you so much" She said breaking down into tears. Will came to her side trying to comfort her. "Do you want to go home?" Cleo asked sadly. "Are you going to leave us?" "No. No I can't do that I won't leave you guys. Besides, I keep feeling like there's something we're supposed to do something important" Bella replied. "I just miss them" She sobbed.  
"So you all ran away ay?" Lewis said. Cleo looked down. "Yeah it's sort of a long story." They all sat down and told Lewis their tale of misery all the while Will continued to comfort Bella. "So that's it, I figured something like that might have happened. Cleo I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you" Lewis said at last. "It's okay" Cleo said giving him a big hug and kiss. "But I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you I promise" Lewis promised. "What about your studies?" Cleo asked concerned. "Well I came here because of it to do some work on an uninhabited island with rare sea creatures like the one's they have at Mako so I thought it would be the perfect place and that I could see you again. But I never would have guessed something like this happened" He replied.  
"By the way I did speak with Zane briefly." "What did he say?" Rikki asked in a slightly curious tone. "Nothing much just muttering about how he was going to fix everything" Lewis replied. "Pssh! He thinks he can fix this! Yeah right I'd like to see him try" Rikki rolled her eyes. After that Lewis agreed to stay on the island with them. Now the two boys would work together to protect the girls from the full moon and survive on the island.

IIIII

The weeks passed on and Lewis built his own leantoo and used his fishing gear that he had brought with him to help get some of the food. He also had a pocket knife with him which they used to carve tools and weapons. They also all made new clothes out of palm fronds. The girls wore one palm from tied around their chest and the other around their waist all tied together with vines. And the boys used them for leaf loincloth/shorts and became shirtless. And they all became barefoot. Now they really looked like islanders.  
"How do I look?" Bella spinned as she showed Will her leaf outfit. "Very Sexy" Will said pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I think they're a little uncomfortable but I guess we'll get used to it" Rikki complained. She finished tying her hair into a long loose braid and picked up her wooden spear. Each of them now had weapons for hunting, which gave them more variety for food. Rikki had a wooden spear and Will did too. Cleo and Lewis made a wooden bow with thread they used from cutting their old clothes up and using them to tie things together and two wooden arrows one and a spare. Bella didn't care for weaponry and was a fast runner and a loud screamer but did carry a small dagger just incase. The girls hair had grown out quite a bit in the pass month and so they began to tie them into long loose braids to keep out of the way when doing work. "Where's Cleo?" Lewis asked wanting to see how his girlfriend looked in these new clothes. "Oh she's at the beach collecting seashells for accessory" Bella replied.  
Cleo walked on the shore of the beach searching for pretty looking seashells. "Miss Cleo" A voice called from the water. "Who's there?!" Cleo asked in alarm pulling out her bow and arrow looking for the threat. "Miss Cleo I'm here in the water" The voice said. Cleo looked into the water below. All she could see was a pink seahorse. "Where?" She asked curiously. "I'm the seahorse" The seahorse replied. "Come follow me" He said. "What? Why?" She asked. She could never speak to sea creatures before. Maybe the recent full moon had done so. "I need to show you something" He replied. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Coral, I am your guardian" Coral introduced. "Now please come with me right away Miss Cleo I have something very important to show you!"

**Author's Note: Finally, another chapter sorry about the wait I was having writer's block but now I've got the next 10 chapters fully planned out all that's left is to right them! And by the way can one of you please stop saying "Please write more" (you know who you are) I'm glad that you like my story and want me to write more but can you please give a little more than that and really let me know what you think! Read, review, follow, favorite, spread the word!**


	10. Chapter 10- The Secrets of the Ship

Chapter 10- The Secrets of the Hidden Abandoned Sunken Ship

Cleo followed as quickly as she could after this strange pink seahorse. He had explained that he was her guardian meant to protect her from any danger and guide her to her destiny. This made her even more curious to follow and find out what this destiny of her's was supposed to be. Finally, they reached the outside of the under water entrance of the moon pool. They swam a little farther out and soon Cleo saw a sort of glimmer in the water.  
"What's that?" She asked the seahorse who was apparently called Coral. Ever since the blue moon they could talk underwater along with walking on water. "_That_ is the glimmer of the treasure chest that breaks the perception filter you used your powers on it to break it to yourself so you could find it again. You did it on the last full moon however, you don't remember it" Coral replied. "Now come follow me, we're almost there." Cleo continued to swim after him and suddenly they came to an enormous sunken ship. It was made of wood that was broken down and rusty. By the looks of it the ship looked like it was from around the 1700s possible even farther back. "So where's the chest and what's it's significance?" She asked him.  
Coral didn't say anything but only swam into one of the windows of the ship on the lower deck. Cleo sighed and swam into it as well. It was a tight fit but she made it through. "I can't see well in here" Cleo replied looking around the darkness of the ship. She tried to be careful of the planks to make sure none of them gave way and crushed her. Suddenly a faint glow came from where she assumed was the captain's quarter's. The door was gone so it was easy to swim into. There was a black chest that looked like it was made of steel instead of would possibly something stronger.  
"What-what is that?" She asked nervously. A faint glow came from it allowing her to see a bit better. "You must gather your friends Rikki and Bella and bring them here. That's the only way you can open it and great treasure's lie within" Coral promised. "How do I know I can trust you?" Cleo asked suspiciously. "Time will tell you soon enough" Coral said. "Now go get them and hurry it must happen before nightfall" Coral directed. "Why before nightfall?" Cleo asked. "Because that's when _**they**_ will come" He replied. "**_They?_**" She asked confused. "Please Miss Cleo go get them quickly!" Coral begged. Cleo nodded and swam out of the boat just hoping she could find it again.  
Cleo swam into the moon pool looking for her friends. However, they weren't in the moon cave and Cleo guessed Bella was showing off her new outfit to her pulled herself out of the water and then used her powers to remove the water molecules from her body. Once her legs reappeared she ran out of the cave. "Guys you have to come with me right away!" Cleo exclaimed as she came to the waterfall area where the boy's camp was set up. "Why what's wrong Cleo?" Lewis asked. "No, Rikki and Bella only. No offense but this is a girl thing. Our destiny" Cleo replied. Intrigued Rikki and Bella followed after her as she ran back to the moon pool and dove in.  
They swam farther out and Cleo searched for the ship looking for the glimmer. "Hey, that's the glimmer I saw before" Bella pointed out and then recalled when they were racing one day how she had seen it and that was why she had lost. "Yeah it's a perception filter but until the last full moon it wasn't fully broken apparently we broke it with our powers" Cleo explained and told them all about Coral and the chest.  
Rikki followed close behind as they swam in through the window of the ship. It was an amazing structure but was very decayed and not much of it was left. At last they made it into the captain's quarter's and they found the pink seahorse floating next to the faintly glowing chest. "Rikki, Bella at last you're all gathered" Coral replied happily. "I have a story to tell you, however, most of it will have to be told by _**him**_" He began. "This ship is a very old ship hundreds of years old. When the world was still new. It was sunk not just by a storm, but by a dangerous creature, a creature that's after the treasure that lies within this chest. It can only be opened by the daughter's of the sea and their magical stones" Coral said gesturing to their moon stones. "Wait what creature? And who's**_ he_** and who are the daughter's of the sea?" Rikki asked. "I cannot fully explain unfortunately, but he will explain it all in do time" Coral replied. "You will find out who he is very soon all that I can say is this. You are the daughter's of the sea, you three Cleo, Rikki, and Isabella. It is your destiny to call forth and summon the god of the sea Poseidon himself. But for now you must open this chest. There will be a treasure for each of you specially made to help you when the battle begins and the quests become hard" Coral finished. "Now please put one moon stone into the slot it will act as a key then you must all place your right hand on the chest close your eyes and use all the force of your powers. It's the only way to open it." The three girls looked at each other nervously. They were the daughter's of the sea!? It was their destiny to summon the god of the sea Poseidon! It was a lot to take in. And what exactly would be waiting for them inside this mysterious chest?  
Finally they all nodded and Bella removed her necklace and place the gem into the slot on the chest it began to glow a bright blue and gold. Then they each put their hands on and closed their eyes. Using all the force that they had they used their powers on the chest and could feel the energy busting from their innerselves. Suddenly they broke free and the chest opened. The glow was brighter than ever before and inside many objects lied inside. Magical special treasure and it was all for them. This was their destiny!

**Author's Note: Here's a short little chapter to tie you over for a bit! Things finally get explained and the girls find out their true destiny! As I get into things more I will end up needing your opinions for things that will happen! So brace yourselves for it all I will say for now is be thinking of some other power ideas for a certain something that will happen!**


	11. Chapter 11- Poseidon's Plea

Chapter 11- Poseidon's Plea  
The three girls stared anxiously into the glowing chest. The light was slowly fading now but their moon stones began to glow and worked as a light source. Inside was a large conch shell with three smaller shells like it, a silver trident, and an antique silver jeweled hand mirror. Rikki stared wide eyed at them all wondering which magnificent treasure was hers. "Cleo, please take the trident. It is your treasure that amplifies your water powers and has other abilities as well" Coral instructed. Cleo nodded and took the trident out and it began to glow. Cleo felt power surging through her body as she touched it. "Bella, take this conch shell it can summon any creature in the sea for help" He said. "Wow thank you I'll take good care of it" Bella smiled as she took it out also feeling a great power within.  
"And lastly Rikki" Coral began. Rikki grinned which treasure was going to be hers she couldn't wait to find out! But peeking in all that was left was the hand mirror. How would that be of any use? "The mirror is yours" Coral said. "What? This!" Rikki replied annoyed. She picked it up but felt no power. "This is just a dumb mirror what can it even do?" She asked. "Yes it is the most powerful weapon of them all" Coral said. "Yeah right, how can it be more powerful than a trident!?" Rikki said. This really ticked her off. Everyone got the good stuff except for her. "It is just trust me but for now it cannot do anything" Coral said. Rikki rolled her eyes. "These two small shells are for communication. They all connect with each other including the bigger one that Bella has they work like underwater walkie talkies and you can speak into them and it will come out the other shells no matter where you are in the sea. Rikki, Cleo please take them." The two girls picked them up.  
"Alright now all that is left is to summon Poseidon on the next full moon he will explain everything, I will be there with you every step of the way to help you learn" Coral promised. "But we forget everything we do on the full moon so what good will that do?" Rikki questioned. "This time he will ensure that you don't forget, don't worry just do your best" He replied. Cleo and Bella looked happy and were honored to have such gifts. Rikki was disgusted and felt betrayed that they got wonderful magical powerful gifts and all she got was a dumb mirror.  
"Well then we should get back it's becoming late" Coral directed. One by one they all swam out of the ship to come face to face with an enormous giant deadly looking squid that was pitch black with red eyes and making the water around it purple. "It's one of them!" Coral exclaimed. "It's poisoning the water! Cleo please hurry and use your trident!" Cleo held up her trident and flung it in a swiping movement. Suddenly a light burst from it and a huge wave came out of it swallowing up the squid. "That was so cool!" Rikki exclaimed. Why didn't she get the cool stuff! Cleo just floated there wide eyed at her new found abilities.  
"You did it Miss Cleo good job now let's get back because that was just a pawn in their little plan. They have much worse creatures coming" Coral stated. They all swam as quickly as possible back to the moon pool. After drying off and once became human again Cleo peered into the water at the small seahorse. "Sorry, I guess you can't come with us" Cleo apologized. "Actually" Coral smiled. A bubbled formed around him and he rose up out of the water and landed in Cleo's hands. Cleo stared in shock as she held the bubbled that Coral was in. It didn't pop and it didn't turn her into a mermaid! "How's this possible?" Cleo asked. "Magic, you're not the only sea creatures with powers" He replied. Cleo looked at the others and they just shrugged. "Can I touch it?" Rikki asked. "I'm afraid not since Cleo has Hydrokinesis she can touch bubbles without them popping or turning her into a mermaid but you both have different powers so it wouldn't work and would pop turning you into a mermaid" Coral explained. Cleo carried Coral out of the moon cave as her two friends followed closely behind. They met up at the camp with the curious boys and explained all that had happened over dinner as they sat around the camp fire.  
"So you're Cleo's guardian?" Lewis asked in disbelief. "Yes, and though I may look small and helpless this is not my true form it's just a temporary form so I can help you out and guide you. Like a carry on portable size" Coral chuckled. "What's your true form?" Will asked. "I'm afraid I can only show you if Cleo is in danger" He replied. "Oh" Will said disappointed, he really wanted to know. "So during the next full moon we have to become moonstruck again?" Rikki asked. "It's the only way you can summon Poseidon" Coral stated. "So we just sit here and let them go crazy" Will sighed. "Yup" Coral grinned.  
"Well, while you were all gone Will and I were thinking about making you guys some leantoo's so you don't have to sleep in the moon pool and now I think that would be best so you won't be in danger from those sea creatures that are coming" Lewis proposed. "Actually the moon pool is the safest thing on the island nothing hostile or dangerous can get inside it so it would be safer for them" Coral said. "But Ryan, Sophie, Zane, and even Charlotte were all allowed in there and they caused lots of trouble" Will pointed out. "It doesn't fully work on humans besides they were harming the moon cave not the pool itself" Coral replied. "Well in that case I guess you can continue to sleep in the moon pool" Lewis sighed.  
IIIII  
The weeks passed onward and they all got ready for the full moon. Luckily, they did not have any other encounters with any evil beings. Cleo practiced with her trident daily and Bella worked using her conch shell and communicating with other sea creatures. Rikki however, didn't even give her mirror a second glance. Coral begged her to take better care of it but she ignored him. What good could a mirror do anyhow? "All it could do was show those evil beings their ugly faces" Rikki thought to herself.  
The boys explored the island some more and drew a map carved in a wooden plaque they had made. Today was the day of the full moon and it would rise as soon as it got dark. Will and Lewis were out hunting while the girls were being prepped by Coral. "So, you really think they're gonna be okay?" Will asked clutching his wooden spear as he looked at the tracks in the dirt. "Of course they always survive the full moons, and besides that sea horse will take care of them…" Lewis stopped realizing how dumb that sounded. "I still don't know if we can trust him" Will replied. "Don't doubt the world, trust people a little" Lewis said. He aimed his bow and arrow and released killing a bird in a flat second. Archery was easy just basic arrow dynamics and projectory. And Lewis was plenty good at the sort of thing. "Hey what do you think about Zane I mean do you really think he can fix anything?" Lewis asked catching the arrow with the bird on it in his hand. "Doubt it" Will rolled his eyes. Then lunged his spear at a squirrel, They had gotten very good at hunting and now it seemed more of a sport than survival to them. "So then bird and squirrel soup tonight?" Will joked. "Let's get cooking!" Lewis chuckled.  
IIIII  
"The full moon should be rising soon" Coral told them as they sat around the fire eating their dinner like any other night. "You mustn't be afraid fear can overcome you and bring your downfall" Coral warned. "Relax we'll be fine" Rikki replied. They had been through the full moon hundreds of times. "Just be careful" He replied. "Oh by the way here's your food" Cleo said sticking chopped up sea plants into the bubble. Coral gobbled it up quickly. "Thank you" He said with his mouth full.  
"Moon's up" Lewis said pointing to Rikki who was staring mindlessly up at the sky. "Guess that's us thanks Lewis" Cleo replied. Bella and Cleo looked up joining their sister in becoming under the influence of the full moon. "Take good care of them" Will demanded to Coral. Coral nodded. The three girls took off into the jungle, Coral floating in the bubble after them. They arrived at the beach and took off into the water. Coral sighed and dove in after them trying to be fast enough to keep up. But being such a small seahorse it was harder. Coral knew he had to keep his eye on them so he closed his eyes and focused. Coral enlarged and became his true form then darted after them now extremely fast.  
Each girl arrived at the moon pool and looked up through the hole of the volcano, waiting. They waited for a long time until finally the moon pool bubbled. Coral got out of the moon pool and stood there watching them knowing it would come soon. Finally, the moon came over head and the pool began to bubbled. The girls cast their hands up and a light burst through the hole blinding them. Then they heard his voice. His voice was deep, firm yet calm and very nostalgic.  
Why was it so familiar? It was the voice of the sea god. The voice of Poseidon. "Cleo, Rikki, Isabella" He began. You have traveled far and gone through much to finally come to this day. I have waited long and helped guide you during each full moon even though you do not remember it. But I was always there. And now the day has arrived that I must plead for your help. An evil being was imprisoned after bringing the fall of my people at the beginning of time when I and my brothers first walked the earth. But now in the hour of need he is awakening and escaping. I knew this day would come and sent the souls of my three daughters into human bodies and knew one day that they could rise again and save us all. You are those daughters. I shall send you one last power and the other two guardians to protect you. You each have a quest to complete each of you have a part. They are all equally important" Poseidon began. "Cleo, your quest is to begin raising an army you must gather as many helpers as possible. A battle is coming soon and you need to be prepared. You must also retrieve the twin trident. There were two one golden and one silver. The golden one has been stolen by the being's minions and you must get it back and combine the two tridents into one making it the most powerful weapon. Do you swear to agree to this and go to the ends of the earth to complete it and lead the army into the greatest battle of all time the battle of the seas and retrieve the twin tridents? " Poseidon asked. "I Cleo, swear to raise and gather an army for the great battle of the sea and will go to the ends of the earth to complete it and lead the army into battle and retrieve the trident and combine them" Cleo swore. "Then take this and use your powers for only good and protect the tridents" He said as a light came down and her body absorbed it.  
"Isabella. There are three moon pools scattered around the world they were portals to my kingdom until the creature destroyed them all and my palace. You were transformed in the second one. You must find the third. Then use your necklace to transport the two moon pools over to Mako island so that all the portals may be recombined and the portal be reactivated so that my kingdom may be rebuilt. At one time there was a plant. A plant that produced a fish called a merfish which are baby mermaids/mermen. There used to be many plants like these in my kingdom and that is what filled my kingdom with mermaids and mermen. Now there is only one left. You must find it and bring it back and then there is a ritual that you must do to reactivate it so that merfish may be produced and help build up my kingdom once again. Do you Isabella swear to do these things and go to the ends of the earth to complete it?" Poseidon asked. "I Isabella, swear to bring the moon pools together to reactivate the portal and find the rare plant that reproduces merfish so that they may fight in the battle and help restore the kingdom" Bella swore. "Now here is your power please use your conch shell and powers for only good doings" He said. Another light shone down and her body absorbed it.  
"Rikki, oh Rikki my daughter the fieriest spirit of them all. You have the most important quest of all" Poseidon said. "Finally" Rikki thought. "Finally I get to do something important." "Rikki you must guard the island and protect it from predators. Do you swear to do this and stay on the island no matter what to ensure its safety" He asked. "Hold on! Bella and Cleo get these great big dangerous adventurous quests and I'm just supposed to stay here and guard the island without any weapons even!?" Rikki asked angrily. "Please Rikki it is your destiny, and your weapon is the most powerful of them all!" Poseidon replied. "It's a stupid mirror!" Rikki yelled. "Rikki you must do this it's extremely important" Poseidon said. "No it's not you liar you're just trying to keep me here because you don't think I'm capable!" Rikki shouted angrily. How dare he do this to her! "Rikki please do as he says" Cleo begged. "I do not think that you are extremely talented and your part is key please I beg of you if you do not accept than you are risking the lives of everyone on this planet" He pleaded. "Zane would be in danger" Rikki thought to herself secretly. "Fine, I swear to protect the island from any harm and not leave" She swore. "Thank you. Take your power and use them and your mirror for only good doings" Poseidon said as her body absorbed the light. "From here on the guardians will guide you and tell you what to do and give advice. But I will always be at your side" Poseidon promised. "Go my daughter's! The world's safety is in your hands!"  
The light disappeared and the girls were knocked unconscious. Coral sighed of relief. Everything was going to Poseidon's plan and the world would be safe. He watched over the girls for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: Here you go another chapter been writing like crazy! So many plans for this story! Now to answer a few questions in the reviews. One of you asked a very good question. Does Cleo ever get her necklace back from Sophie and how did the chest open if Cleo's is gone. First of all, the chest only has to have one jewel to open it and Bella used hers. Cleo will not be getting back her necklace until Zane "fixes" everything (that is if he does ;) ) and that won't be til the end of the story. And yes Coral is a boy I know he's pink and named Coral but that's basically the point of it it's sort of a joke. And your all going to be asking about Emma and if she is a daughter of Poseidon and yes she is. But she's not in this one and won't be mentioned. I am considering writing a sequel called The Lost Daughter where Emma comes back and gets a guardian and weapon as well along with other adventures. Lastly, the powers I was asking you to think of are not for the girls. They are powers for the third moon pool. Since each pool has three powers. Mako has Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis. The caves of Ireland has Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis , Mecokinesis. So I need three powers for the third moon cave (not giving it's location or what it looks like though). Anyways, in the reviews or private messaging you can suggest three powers for the pool. NUMBER ONE RULE THEY MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH WATER AND/OR MERMAIDS! It's basically a contest. Whoever's I pick I will make a secondary character for in my story that will be the first merfish that spawns from the reactivated plant near the end of the story.**


End file.
